Clash of the Best: Sayotsu seeks out Raido X
Uchiha vs Uzumaki!: The heated Battle On a day in the middle of the afternoon where the sun met the skyline giving appraoch to what appeared to be a cloudy day on the horizon Raido X was beginning to venture away from Yamagakure. Its always great to be home and all.. but ima a man who enjoys the view of another village and I do need a bit of fresh air Raido X said as he made his way toward the large gate doors.. Kohana will be pissed I just left and didnt invite her again.. but oh well.. I wonder where should I go first Raido X wondered as he put the village behind him walking further away" Sayotsu Uzumaki Appeared before Raido saying " are you the one who taught kiba kamui? answer me!". tsk tsk tsk not even a good evening how was your day.. was breakfast good nothing.. Raido X said shaking his head.. and they said I was rude.... You sir need to moniter you volumn button and just turn it down just a little you.... im the one who has done a lot of things so maybe i taught him.. or maybe I didnt.... Raido X said going around the question laughing.. "don't screw with me!!" shouted Sayotsu. " i already hate that kiba uchiha and if you are his teacher you are good as dead!" Honestly not my business or problem.. however I am interested in what i believe is a challenge.. sounds like you wanna go a few rounds. Raido X said as he moved his sword from his back to his side... Many have tried all have failed.. and if you couldnt be kiba the chance of you beating me are well... lets say you got a better chance of finding a snowball in the desert.. Raido X laughed in a flippant manner. "let me show you how strong i have become since the fight with him" Says Sayostsu as he takes out his sword and counters Raido x's attack.Sayotsu Drew out his both swords he stop the blow with his katana and Striked back with White Apocalypse. your quick but lets see how far your dexterity in combat goes Raido X said as he Summoned his Reapers Edge in his other hand which created a ethereal blade of fire to parlay the attack.... he then pushed of and used Severing: Phantasm Zero creating a 2 large crescent slashes that was meant to attack the chakra network system as they made their way toward Sayotsu posistion. Sayotsu easily dodges the move then he uses Strike: Freeze and chill freezing Raido's arms and right thigh then sending multiple chilling ice cold waves towards Raido,then with his other katana Sayotsu uses Rupture to slay Raido x. Ice release That was a poor choice of moves escpecially when I used the advanced form of that Release Raido X said as he absorbed the ice and used Freezing Release: Shatter Fist which coated his arms with Freezing release chakra which after being in close vicinty with raido caused the other katana to freeze and break. I know you think that because you fought Kiba and got better think your a good ninja, and based on your quickeness you are a good ninja.. but theres always a difference between Good and great my good sir.. I am great where you are good Raido X said looking over the situation. "well i guess i got you all cold there lemme pay for it" said Sayotsu as he created two clones,Sayotsu used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique while one of his clone used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique and the other clone used Fire Release : Flame Dance it was a complete barrage of fire release jutsu's enough to kill any shinobi. Now im sure you are aware im an uchiha and Fire is my specialty. he said as raido X extended his hand and arm forward and used Absolute Genesis whihc created a white wall from his hands that each fire ninjutsu hit and went it collided the white wall destabilizing the jutsu.. and that was just to warm up the food let me show you a real ice breaker.. Raido X said as he used Fire Release: Blistering Smash which created a massive fireball that took the shape of the kanji symbol big moving at neck breaking speed moving through the area so fast that it whistled as it tore a war path to reach Sayotsu. Sayotsu used Chakra Chains binding Raido X completely suddenly Sayotsu flickered away avoiding the fire ball,the two clones rushed towards Raido x on reaching very near to him used Clone Great Explosion. I use that tactic all the time im always ready for the move Raido X said as he used Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment to create a barrier in between him and the explosion to protect himself.. You are the deceptive type but... Raido X said using Yang Release: Twin Phantasm creating twins of himself. as they appeared on the battle field... You have have much to learn but thankfully for you my class in session raido X said as him and his clones used Fire Release: Searing Seraph Collison. Suddenly sayotsu appeared running in circles with so great speed normal eye even that of a trained and experienced ninja couldn't follow suddenly he got even faster saying "this is just my 30% speed i can go faster gramps" Raido felt the earth shaking suddenly from above came a few hundred sayotsu's and each of them used Fire Release: Wildfire Devastation while the real sayotsu jumped away and threw a kunai tied with an exploding tag. Gramps Raido X laughed.. im only 21... its not my fault that for your age your still so small and short Raido X said as his he and his twins went back to back and used Yang Release: Soul Mirror which takes yang chakra and makes a clone of his opponent and reflects the jutsu/attacks back at his opponent with equal force and numerical strength. Trust me Ive seen and faced faster.. Raido X said unimpressed by the opponents claims... both with and without my sharingan... you have the tools to be a great shinobi but yet your missing something. Raido X said as the smoke slowly began to clear away and settle.. All you did was just make this battle field more crowded... now someone has to clean up this mess Raido X said pointing to all the clones scattered about... looks like im up to the job... From here on out I think you better choose your moves a bit wiser.. id hate for our big dance to end so early because someone couldnt keep up with my steps.. Raido X laughed as his twins began to use Needle Hell Mountain which created a white line that shot out a infinite torrent of long white needles that flew off in every direction covering a wide radius tearing through the clones in the sky and ravaging the ground causing serious devastation to the nearby surroundings.. as a few of the needles began to rain down on Sayotsu area. "Small and short you say?" said sayotsu as he dodged the needles suddenly Raido realized sayostsu got over two-times faster Suddenly Sayotsu appeared out of nowhere and strikes the twins with Flame Slasher without making them realizing it and by the time they did it was too late. In a flash sayotsu appeared next to Raido then punched him right in his face then kicked him away ,Sayotsu shouts "i am 14 and 165 cm already so stop calling me small and short" as he finished his sentence he created another clone who performed Lion Combo on Raido x. Sayotsu then said "you are not are you? now if you don't mind i would like to know your damn name". Both twins used Clone Great Explosion which immediately blew up and the Yang Chakra they collected transferred back to the real Raido X.. I have fought guys such as Sannoto Senju with monsterious strength and took their blows.. your hits are like mosquito bites. I know you like to think that because you fought Kiba and whoever else where your from that your a big fish in a little pond.. which may be true but me .. Ima a whale in a teardrop anywhere I go Raido X said as he laid on the ground looking at cloud formations in the sky Also I let you get that close to me so I could see if you were any good at Taijutsu and your like the rest of these shinobi you utilize the principles of the Strong Fist the most common style of fighting in the ninja world.. oh and not to forget plus you are short at 14 I was already at 173 cm.. and to day IM 191.3cm basically 6 ft 3 inches so your short... trust me Raido X laughed as he leaped back on his feet. '' Honestly my name depends on how you know me Dark Slayer, to some Dancing fighter to others... Raido X to the rest... But if your done with your Genin Speed and Academy student punchs.. Im taking it to the next level.. no sharingan tho you wouldnt last long if I used mine anyway'' Raido X said as he used Capoeira: Phantom Dance moving so faster the human brain could process and Jabbed Sayotsu in the stomach.. and did a series of blinding dashes around him with punches and kicks leaving a phantom trail image of his last move until it formed a complete circle than did a somersault kick that left him flying up in the air to which Raido X dashed up with that great speed and met him in the sky performing Aerial 360 spinning pile driver and drove him head and neck first into the ground causing a deafening boom and small shockwave.. Now that is speed and thats a real fighting style.. Raido X said.. now get up no time to rest my class is still in session...Raido X said as already began to make his plan on how we would finish this fight. Sayotsu after recieving those punches turned into water,while real Sayotsu spunk behind Raido x and said "guess i can't fight you at my 75%,i gotta give everything i have, in this fight" as he finished his sentence his strength and speed grew then Sayotsu activated his first stage of Dark side and his strength,speed and reflexes grew drastically then he rushed towards Raido x and used Fire Release: Unrelenting Inferno Jutsu followed by Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. As Sayotsu finished his turn he roared and his strength and chakra levels increased to the level of a tailed beast,then he used Chakra Enhanced Speed increasing his speed almost to the levels of the fourth-raikage.Sayotsu shouts "lets see now who has the speed of a genin". You make a lot on unneeded movements.. that often give away what your doing before you finish it.. what you do in three moves I do in one Raido X said as he began to levitate in the air avoiding the shirukens and above him and the area a series of portal opened up.. and he used Yang Release: Raining Light Supremacy raining an unrelenting amount of laser down on the area.. smashing thru the Inferno with pure power and momentum and pummeled the area making it hard for Sayotsu to use his speed to his advantage much less get to safety in time.. And look that jutsu needs no hands.... its yang chakra Raido X laughed.. tell you what how about I slow down the fight just for you.. and use my weaker moves.. or I can escalate this fight use my real abilities and just remind you that your on Kibas level not mine.. or you could leave now and Ill pretend this class never happened Raido X said as he leviatated in air with the laser tearing the environment apart. Storming Battle!: Sayotsu Strikes back Sayotsu got angry and roared again increasing his power then he took his dark seal to his final state ,increasing his strength,speed,reflexes,chakra and skills to the maximum level.Sayotsu says "the name is Sayotsu Uzumaki! remember this for all your life" Saying this he suddenly appears next to Raido in the air he tries to kick Raido right in his face then creating a clone he places Four Symbols Seal seal on Raido x's stomach and transfers all his chakra into his own clone then undoing the jutsu sayotsu gains all of Raido's chakra as Raido lost his chakra sayotsu kicked him then appearing at a point blank range uses Lightning Release: Phoenix Sage thunder Technique concealing shurikens in them making it extremely difficult for Raido to dodge it and to make sure he doesn't sayotsu binds him using the chakra chains. Now im motivated Raido X used Kamui as the last possible second.. to phase through the Chains and the Lighting Jutsu.. Your strong no doubt no denying that you made me use my Sharingan so you have my respect... but you dont think ahead.. havent you noticed the last few of my moves were jutsu of wide spread radius based jutsu Look around Raido X said standing back up...... The area was left with deep gashes in the earth, which created large craters jagged rocks and boulders left with deep holes also leaving very sharp tips and all types of dangerous terrain that would be hazardous to Sayotsu speed blitzing style of attack which cause him to trip and fall in such a destroyed enviornment. This whole time I whil I was trying to hit you I began to notice your style of attack and realized with the jutsu I possessed I could take you out this fight by other means so I presses hareder with jutsu that would destroy the terrain enough to make it Extremely dangerous to you ....and now all you can do now is use your base speed.. other wise you risk making a mistake and falling which could help you lose this fight. Raido X pointed out.. and since were taking chakra let see you deal with this. Power is good.. but when it has no substance.. its easy to overcome.. I didnt have to overpower you and barrage you with 3-4 different moves .. I just simply needed to think smarter while you thought Harder and fought harder Raido X placed his hand on the ground and used Infinite Embrace which Created a Barrier around Sayotsu and began to steal his chakra and give it to Raido X... who in turned gained his chakra back and used Freezing Release: Sub-Zero by Slowing down the molecules in the ground causing it to freeze an become rigid and sharp.. also lowering the temperature in the area causing a dark blue Ice like surface to appear in the area of battle. Id be careful about that nasty speed blitzing of yours that first step is a doozy.. i would hate for you to slip and fall and hurt yourself out here all these razor sharp landmarks and newly formed craters.. Ive taken away your equilbrium of balance you need to sustain that speed of yours..... Raido X said as his chakra began to skyrocket again.... Im methodically taking you and your advantages out of this fight.. Raido X comment.. Sayotsu grins "well i was getting bored with that type of fighting ofcourse i will drop my chakra enhanced speed but i wony be undoing my dark side (ver.2) or it will lower my strength now i wonder if you have seen this combo any where i am an uzumaki as i said earlier and i have this!" saying this he activates his Sharingan,Sayotsu created a clone which rushed towards Raido and used Thunder Fist,while another clone appeared behind him and caught him off-gaurd ,making him immobile as Sayotsu's clone proceeds ,Sayotsu uses Ephemeral on Raido trapping him in his jutsu. Suddenly two clones of sayotsu appeared above them one used Fire Release: Dragon Flame Song Technique while the other one used Lightning Release: Depth Charge. Here we go with to many moves.. Raido X used Sharingan : Last Gambit The sharingan allows him to see genjutsu and with his skill in the sharingan he used this move hypnotizing himself off the reflection in sayotsu eyes traversing the effetcs of the genjutsu back tot he users along saide the hypnotism RaidoX placed on himself locking Sayotsu in his own genjutsu and raidos.. The clones phased through Raido who employed Kamui for them to phase through him.. and just land harmlessly on the ground as they were affected by the genjutsu..... You dont have to undo your darkside.. I have the perfect tool for that now just stand there and relax deep breaths now ....while you are trappd under your own genjutsu.. Raido X warped up to the real Sayotsu... and used both Yang-Release: Mirage Blade to cut away the darkside chakra removing out his body ripping it from him and with his other hand summoned The Reapers Edge and used Severing: Phantasm Zero channeling Yang Release shooting out 2 giant crecsent waves that attacked Sayotsu's Chakra Network damaging it making it hard to channel his own chakra from the center to his body top the rest of his extremities.. followed by a swift spin kick to the sterum that sent him reeling You a determined fighter and I respect the tencaity but Like I said you give yourself away by making too many moves.. and genjutsu is the WORST POSSIBLE THING you can use on me.. or did you forget I am a master of the Sharingan.. I have the Eternal Mangekyo.... I repeat I am methodically taking you out of this fight now you have no chakra to summon from your body to the rest of your extremties.. which means chakra cant reach your arms and legs... Raido X laughed... I wonder how you plan to fight now Raido X said as he warped back to his original spot.. Sayotsu cancelled his own genjutsu then disappeared for a second. Suddenly Sayotsu appeared very close to Raido ,sayotsu's hand was like only a millimeter away from Raido's chest as he thrust's his arm into Raido's chest using Lightning Piercer giving him no time to use Kamui,Raido noticed his arms were tied by wire strings and was left in shock when did that happen as he was gripping near death.As the technique pierced through his body and blood splashed out. All the jutsu passed through Raido.. you dont pay attention to detail... I warped backward meaning the Kamui is still active..... The blood was just theatrical of my hypnosis... Raido said watching everything unfold.... if I didnt know any better Id say you were out to kill me there Raido X said looking rather dissappointed... I thought we were having fun... btu if you wann get serious fine by me... Raido X said as he finally opened his Eternal Mangekyo.. dont worry ill bring you back to this world.. Raido X used Black Sphere creating an gigantic Black Orb the originated from his left eye dragging everything that came in contact with it as it covered his entire body dragging in the clones.. some of the environment and even the birds of the air were captured...as the more it expanded.. covering a massive area making it hard for the real Saytosu to hide or attack as it too would be dragged in on contact. Give up now Raido X said i the center.. or this day will get even worse.. Raido X said still smiling but with a more serious tone in his voice. Sayotsu used Chakra Chains to bind him with the earth so that he doesn't get sucked by the black sphere,Sayotsu said i'hve got something similar to that and used Ultimate Technique : Super black hole creation sucking Raido's everything in it. The Moment of Conclusion Sayotsu realized that there is a difference between the levels of the jutsu's,Sayotsu sat down depressed saying "well i generally dont say this,actually i never said this still you're an exception I give up!! however im glad that i was able to fight you and i enjoyed it ,you have earned my respect Raido X ,please train me! i want to become stronger." Raido Ceased the sphere which was pulling everything in Sayotsu... No problem at all any ninja who make me use my Mangekyo is a great shinobi in my book Raido X said fixing his sleeve. And sure you earned it.. you seem to be a fire user.. i can pass a few good Fre based jutsu off to you.. one of which im sure you will enjoy raido X rubbing his hands together.. Category:Zerefblack1 Category:SixpathsofSamoa